(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to bed frames, and more particular to a foldable bed frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional foldable bed frame contains two frame assemblies laterally joined together by an intermediate connection member in between. The connection member usually has two sets of holes, each for pin joining with one of the frame assemblies. To achieve folding, the distances between the two sets of holes has to be different and the connection member has to maintain specific width and volume, thereby increasing the weight of the entire bed frame.